


Хроники бумажного самолетика

by Vinmar



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, M/M, Romance, by maryana
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-25
Updated: 2015-04-25
Packaged: 2018-03-25 17:02:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3818095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vinmar/pseuds/Vinmar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Крапивин-стайл. Наше время.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Хроники бумажного самолетика

**Author's Note:**

> Этот текст написан maryana в едином авторстве. 
> 
> Посвящается всем 35- и 40-летним.

Он отлично видит его до сих пор.   
  
Таким, каким увидел впервые.  
  
Юрка тогда был совсем шкет, лет шесть ему исполнилось только, он даже в школу еще не ходил. Гулял один, возил за собой глупую красную машинку на веревочке, еще сандалеты на нем были такие рыжие, потрепанные, он помнит всё, как будто это было вчера. В тот момент он как раз замешкался, засмотрелся, как ребята постарше на площадке у гигантских качелей совещаются перед игрой. Большой и увлекательной, взрослой игрой в казаки-разбойники. Юрка тогда еще ни разу в нее не играл, статус игрока казался ему недоступным и сияющим.  
  
Даже в шесть лет он прекрасно понял, кто всеми верховодит – остальные мальчишки этому парню в рот смотрели и во всем подчинялись. Ему было лет 12 – совсем взрослый. Юрка не разбирался тогда во внешности, просто не мог отвести глаз, смотрел и смотрел, не мог отвернуться, как прикованный. У парня были совсем золотые в солнечных лучах волосы, он то и дело смеялся, откидывая голову, и глаза у него, голубые и темные одновременно, смеялись тоже.   
  
На него все смотрели, не только Юрка. **  
**  
Он сам не заметил, как подошел совсем близко. Машинка осталась забыта в высокой траве – уже навсегда.   
  
– Эй, тебя как зовут? – крикнул голубоглазый и улыбнулся.   
  
– Ю… Юл-р-лка, – заикаясь и безбожно шепелявя благодаря трем отсутствующим молочным зубам сказал Юрка.   
  
– Хочешь с нами?  
  
Конечно, Юрка хотел. Да он всю свою короткую жизнь сейчас бы отдал, чтобы поиграть с большими ребятами! Казаки-разбойники! Вы шутите?..  
  
Он был благодарен судьбе, что его детство пришлось на то время, когда еще играли в казаков-разбойников, прыгая по крышам гаражей, прячась в огромных зарослях полыни, залегая у канав, забираясь в самые темные и опасные углы и подворотни, оставляя на земле, асфальте и тогда еще деревянных и всегда распахнутых настежь дверях подъездов кресты разноцветными мелками.   
  
Юрка до сих пор помнит, как пахли меловые знаки после того, как на улицы обрушивался короткий мелкий летний дождь: мел на мокром асфальте приобретал совершенно другой запах. Самый пленительный запах в Юркиной жизни, никакой самый дорогой и разрекламированный парфюм с ним не мог сравниться.   
  
Так он влился в компанию Артура.   
  
Артуру во всем надо было отличаться от других, вот и имя ему родители выбрали необычное. Самое красивое имя в мире. Артур. Артур. Артурррррррр. Арррртуууррррр.  
  
Юрка научился выговаривать звук «р» поздно для своего возраста. Может быть, не научился бы никогда, если бы не повторял одно имя так часто, не перекатывал его на языке, не оттачивал этот рычащий звук. И при общении с Артуром, и вне его. Ведь он с ним разговаривал, даже когда его не было рядом.  
  
Аррртуррр. Это казалось заклинанием. Это было самым главным секретом Юрки, которого не знал даже сам Артур.   
  
Они учились в разных школах, но время после уроков Юрка всегда старался проводить близко к Артуру. Для него было естественно, что он обожает Артура – того все обожали, но вот почему Артур его привечает, Юрка не понимал и считал это огромным подарком, который ему достался, видимо, по ошибке. Это другой какой-то мальчик заслужил такое счастье, но что-то где-то там перепуталось, и вот на его месте оказался Юрка. Он никак не мог до конца в это поверить, даже когда их дружба уже длилась несколько лет.  
  
Ну как – дружба. Артур, в общем-то, его не особо выделял. Он много времени проводил с ровесниками, но Юрка ценил и то, что перепадало на его долю. Артур научил его кататься на велосипеде и правильно складывать бумажные самолетики, с Артуром он впервые забрался на чердак, откуда они вспугнули целую стаю голубей, а потом вылезли на солнечную крышу – и у Юрки сердце ухнуло куда-то в пятки, когда он посмотрел на город сверху. Один бы он никогда туда не полез, но Артур… с ним было можно всё. С ним Юрка ничего не боялся.   
  
Позже Артур помогал ему в учебе – в математике, которая Юрке никогда не давалась, он вечно ревел над дебильными задачами. Но чем дальше, тем у них становилось все меньше общих интересов. Юрку родители заставили ходить в музыкальную школу – музицировала с какой-то нездоровой страстью вся семья, и Юрка тоже таскался на «уроки инструмента» в Дом пионеров. «Инструментом» называлось пианино, и, в принципе, пианино Юрка любил, чего нельзя было сказать о злой и пухлой Галине Николаевне, которая преподавала музыку. Поговаривали, злая она оттого, что старая дева, но Юрка не вникал. Еще были хор и сольфеджио, и на хоре маленький щуплый Юрка всегда стоял на самом краю хоровой скамейки, откуда его даже во время публичных концертов нередко сталкивали. Пел он хорошо, но играл – ужасно. Каждый раз, когда он брел на урок, на него наваливалась жуткая тоска, и по пути он рассматривал окна всех окружающих домов, нестерпимо завидуя их обитателям – они-то были свободны от необходимости играть этюды Черни.   
  
Артур, конечно, в музыкальную школу никогда не заглядывал. Он ходил в спортивную, боксировал, качался, а как он играл в баскетбол и волейбол – можно было фильм снимать, так это выглядело красиво и круто. Еще он очень рано научился водить папину «Волгу», а Юрке даже учиться было не у кого – папа сам водить не умел, отговаривался плохим зрением, хотя Юрка подозревал, что все это только отговорки. Да и машины у них никогда не было, за что мама папу неизменно корила.   
  
В общем, Артур казался недосягаем.   
  
И то, что они разойдутся, оставалось лишь вопросом времени. Юрка был к этому готов.  
  
Ему так казалось, по крайней мере.  
  
Разница в возрасте стала непреодолимым препятствием, когда Юрке исполнилось десять, а Артуру – шестнадцать. Нет, он по-прежнему трепал Юрку по волосам, шутливо толкал в плечо, подкалывал необидно, по-прежнему Юрка наблюдался в той огромной разновозрастной свите, что таскалась за Артуром. Но Юрка отлично понимал, что Артуру с ним уже неинтересно.   
  
Артуру стали интересны запрещенные книги, видеомагнитофоны, драки с ровесниками, сигареты и девчонки.   
  
А Юрка продолжал бренчать на пианино и читать толстые книжки. Учился он хорошо, несмотря на перманентные проблемы с математикой, а позднее геометрией, в школе его не обижали, но и не замечали. Потом у родителей появился второй сын, и Юрке было позволено бросить музыкальную школу, да и много чего еще, поскольку о нем просто забыли.   
  
Теперь он был сам по себе, вольная трава у дороги. И его это устраивало.   
  
Когда Юрке исполнилось двенадцать, Артур переехал в другой район, и, хотя город был не таким уж и большим, если мерять столичными мерками, этого оказалось достаточно, чтобы из Юркиной жизни он исчез навсегда.  
  
Юрка даже не пытался выяснить, что с ним сталось.   
  
Плохо было только то, что Артур ему постоянно снился. Но с этим можно было справиться. Это не было горем, не было бедой, это просто оказалось немножко больно.   
  
Юрка и сам не знал, почему.   
  
***  
Это был один из самых лучезарных летних дней в жизни Юрки. Он блестяще сдал экзамены, переведясь на третий курс исторического факультета. Незадолго до этого профессор Виноградов, царь и бог истфака, наградил его прозвищем «Мерлин» – «за совершенно магическое влияние, которое оказал на аудиторию ваш доклад по культуре древних кельтов». Прозвище прилипло, и Юрке оно нравилось.   
  
Правда, мельком и со слабым отголоском какого-то ноющего чувства он подумал о том, что появилось оно не ко времени.   
  
Ведь Артура уже не существовало.   
  
С другой стороны, может быть, все же была в этом какая-то логика, хотя и запаздывающая.   
  
Поэтому Юрка и сам стал называть себя Мерлином. В конце концов, он был бы совсем не против обладать магией.  
  
К тому времени Юрка вытянулся, превратившись из маленького худого мальчишки в такого же тощего, но высокого парня с лохматыми черными волосами. Юность его пришлась на странное время постперестройки – время свободы и бескрайних надежд. Он носил кожаные браслеты на руках, всяческие фенечки на шее, мешковатые штаны, безразмерные куртки, катался на роликах, только входивших в моду, и запоем читал легенды о короле Артуре и труды Фрейда.   
  
А потом посмотрел фильмы Ван Сента. И понял, почему ему никогда не нравились девушки.   
  
Тогда еще видеокассеты давались напрокат в киосках, и он каждую неделю брал гомоэротику у понимающего продавца с вечно красными, будто кроличьими, от ночных смен глазами, который сигареты тушил в вечной кружке с растворимым кофе.  
  
А потом Мерлин созрел и зашел на сайт знакомств, с одного из компьютеров в университетской библиотеке, где летом подрабатывал. Страшно боялся спалиться и весь вспотел, как мышь, – футболку хоть выжимай.   
  
И вот в один нестерпимо яркий солнечный день, после успешно сданного экзамена, Мерлин шел на свидание вслепую. Он жутко боялся и готовился слинять при первой же возможности – пальцы тряслись, в ногах разливалась тошнотворная слабость.   
  
А когда увидел стройного парня в белоснежной футболке и голубых джинсах, расслабленно сидевшего на скамейке в парке, на фоне разлапистых елок, то чуть было не бросился бегом за ближайший угол. Волосы у парня были светлые, профиль точеный, на носу примостились крутые солнечные очки, как у Тома Круза в «Топ-Гане». В общем, что уж тут, одного взгляда оказалось достаточно, чтобы понять – для Мерлина он слишком хорош, нечего и позориться.   
  
Но парень его уже заметил, метко швырнул окурок в урну и поднялся, направляясь к Мерлину.   
  
– Это ты с сайта? – чуть глуповато спросил он, и Мерлин так же глупо ответил:  
  
– Ну, я.   
  
Парень улыбнулся, и под ногами у Мерлина рванула мина. Он стоял и тоже чуть улыбался в ответ, но в то же время уже летел на асфальт, обливаясь кровью, с вырванным сердцем.   
  
– Артур, – тупо сказал он.  
  
Мозг не участвовал в этом действии, никакая сознательная воля не смогла бы удержать губы от этого имени.   
  
Парень снял очки – медленно, картинно – и прищурился.  
  
– Ты меня знаешь? – удивленно – но не испуганно – спросил он.   
  
Мерлин нервно хохотнул.   
  
– Мы с тобой жили в одном дворе. Играли в детстве. Юрка, помнишь? Ты меня еще на велосипеде кататься учил.  
  
Артур склонил голову набок – волосы у него, удивительно, с возрастом не потемнели – и всмотрелся.  
  
– Вот же черт, а я вспомнил! – наконец сказал он. – Тот щуплый пацан, которого в музыкалку родители гоняли… Юрка, да.   
  
Мерлин косо усмехнулся, сжимая собственные пальцы.   
  
– Ну и… что мы будем делать? – спросил Артур. – Это что-то меняет?.. Ну… то, что мы – друзья детства?  
  
Он так и сказал – «друзья детства», и Мерлин почувствовал, как в груди зажгло.  
  
– Да нет, – ответил он. – Детство прошло. У меня сейчас… другие интересы.   
  
– Ну да, – хмыкнул Артур. – У меня тоже. Пойдем, вон моя машина.   
 

Мерлин тогда первый раз очутился в иномарке, да еще какой – золотистая ауди-трешка, по меркам 2000 года и масштабам их города крутизна неслыханная для пацана двадцати пяти лет. Да что там, у Артура даже сотовый был, хотя все остальные ходили с пейджерами. Пусть большой и громоздкий, да и связь дорогущая, но все же свой, персональный,  мобильный телефон!  
  
– Учишься, работаешь? – спросил Мерлин, чтобы заполнить неловкую паузу.  
  
Впрочем, Артур вовсе не чувствовал себя неловко – уверенно и быстро вел машину, лениво посматривал то на дорогу, то на Мерлина сквозь темные очки, отвечал охотно.  
  
– Аспирантура в юридическом и подрабатываю в юрфирме, ага, – сказал он. – А ты?  
  
– Философия, третий курс. Ну, уже вот третий.   
  
– Круто, – кивнул Артур. – В кафе?  
  
– Да, давай.   
  
– Есть предпочтения?  
  
– Да нет, сам выбери.  
  
– Ну, тогда я угощаю.  
  
Впрочем, Мерлину кусок в горло не лез – он ужасно нервничал, его просто трясло всего, и этого нельзя было не заметить. Даже зубы стучали.   
  
– Ты чего такой? – обеспокоился Артур. – С чего такой нервяк?  
  
– Я… нннне… не зннаю, – едва выдавил Мерлин и плотно сжал челюсти.   
  
– Первый раз, что ли? – понизив голос, спросил Артур, и Мерлин на него сначала вылупился, а потом, когда дошло, вспыхнул, мучительно заалел щеками и тихо кивнул.   
  
Артур почему-то улыбнулся. И как-то хищно.   
  
Мерлин никак не мог поверить в происходящее, даже когда Артур открыл перед ним двери своей квартиры. Он все топтался на пороге и мял подол футболки, и все еще очень хотелось сбежать, но и тянуло за Артуром неимоверно.   
  
Мерлин даже не пытался представить, как это будет – ему казалось, он умом сразу двинется.  
  
– Знаешь, как это бывает? – спросил Артур.   
  
– Д-да-а, – судорожно подтвердил Мерлин. – Я подготовился, не беспокойся на этот счет.  
  
– Я и не беспокоюсь, – осклабился Артур. – А вот тебе надо выпить. Виски?  
  
– Что?   
  
– Виски, говорю. Или ты любитель этой отравы в жестяных банках? Никогда не пей эту гадость.   
  
– Я и не, – зазаикался Мерлин. – Я вообще не пью, так-то.  
  
– Вот и отлично, – удовлетворенно кивнул Артур. – Значит, будет хороший эффект.  
  
– Тебе всегда надо быть таким выпендрежником? – буркнул Мерлин, и Артур расхохотался.   
  
– Ты забавный, – сказал он.

И налил виски в два стакана – солнце плавало в коричневой жидкости, как в янтаре.   
  
– Забавный? – полез в бутылку Мерлин, как только алкоголь обжег желудок и приятным туманом пополз в голову. – Я тебе не нравлюсь, значит?  
  
Артур улыбнулся и промолчал, а потом выпил виски залпом и вынул стакан из пальцев Мерлина. И завалил на кровать.   
  
Это было так же страшно и круто, как в первый раз в восемь лет встать во весь рост на краю крыши десятиэтажного дома и посмотреть вниз.   
  
Как и тогда, Мерлин чувствовал свое сердце где-то в горле и обжигающий, сосущий холод в солнечном сплетении, только к этому еще прибавились жар внизу живота, истома и сладкая дрожь.   
  
И Мерлин знал, что это очень, очень плохо – то, что он помнил, как пахнет пот Артура, еще с шести лет, когда они бегали по гаражам. Запах изменился, но не сильно. А теперь он будет помнить вкус кожи, и какая она гладкая, глянцевитая, плотная на ощупь, и какие у Артура теплые и мягкие, обветренные губы, и как мелко-мелко трепещут длинные золотистые ресницы, и как Артур низко стонет во время оргазма.  
  
И Мерлин уже сейчас, когда Артур его трахал, с размахом и безжалостно, громко и со вкусом, как вообще все делал в жизни, – подозревал, что все эти воспоминания когда-то станут для него самой острой мукой.  
  
Он кричал так, что Артур зажал ему рот ладонью.   
  
***  
– Ты же понимаешь, Мерлин. Ты должен понять! Это выгодная партия, и мне нужны дети. И отец… Ну, мы же не можем жить вместе. Это… не совсем отношения. То есть отношения, конечно, но брак… это брак, понимаешь? Так должно быть, я же не фрик какой-нибудь! Да и отец… – в который раз повторил Артур.  
  
Мерлин кивал, кивал, кивал и методично, целенаправленно нажирался, опять же, виски.   
  
Они сидели – вернее, Мерлин сидел, а Артур ходил взад-вперед – на маленькой цветастой кухне Мерлина, завешанной расписными разделочными досками, палеховскими подносами, медными турками и сушеными травами.   
  
С того жаркого летнего дня прошло уже пять лет, и не было даже недели, когда бы они не виделись и не трахались. Хотя если бы была воля Мерлина, он бы не отпускал Артура даже на час.   
  
Но его всегда приходилось делить.  
  
И, как в детстве, Мерлин знал, что когда-нибудь наступит момент, когда их дороги разойдутся. И опять был уверен, что готов к этому. И опять ошибся.   
  
– Артур, я молчу, ты видишь? Я молчу, я ничего не говорю.   
  
– Ты не отпускаешь меня! – орал Артур, запуская пальцы в волосы и дергая их, как сумасшедший. – Не отпускаешь, держишь!   
  
– Я не держу никого, Артур, – устало говорил Мерлин, глядя на зеленые родительские рюмки для коньяка в старинном югославском подвесном шкафчике желтого дерева. – Может, это ты меня держишь?  
  
Артур ушел и со всей дури хлопнул дверью  
  
На его свадьбу Мерлин не пошел. Как и на кашу к его первому ребенку. И ко второму тоже. Даже по телефону не поздравил и открытки не прислал.  
  
Снова было лето, и Мерлин сидел на скамейке в своем дворе, смотрел, как колышутся на сухой выжженной земле тени от листьев дикого винограда, как пляшут белыми пятнами солнечные блики, пил сухое красное вино прямо из бутылки, читал Стругацких, кайфовал.   
  
Чья-то тень упала на него, как тень хищной птицы падает на бегущего по солнечной равнине кролика.   
  
Он медленно и недовольно поднял голову от книги, и сердце вдруг долбануло по грудной клетке железным кулаком.   
  
– Не начитался за всю жизнь? – спросил Артур.  
  
На нем снова были темные очки, и какие-то смешные шорты, и голубая рубашка с короткими руками, и золотистые волоски на руках поблескивали на солнце. Почему-то Мерлин не мог отвести взгляд от его рук.   
  
– Уютно устроился, – огляделся Артур. – Угостишь вином?  
  
– Пожалуй, – кивнул Мерлин и чуть подвинулся на скамейке.  
Артур не сильно изменился внешне, но тело его стало тяжелее – через полчаса Мерлин это ощутил. Он лежал под Артуром, как расплющенная рыбешка, распятый, выпотрошенный, расплавленный, и во всем теле не ощущалось ни одной косточки. В этот раз они трахались молча, но после Мерлин обнаружил на предплечье Артура отчетливые следы своих зубов.   
  
К тому времени Мерлин уже сам преподавал историю и перестал кататься на роликах. Кроме того, он стал носить костюмы. Он по-прежнему любил читать про древних кельтов и начал писать рассказы, которые даже довольно охотно публиковали в литературных журналах, а теперь вот, в подражание Толкиену, засел за большой фэнтезийный роман. Этот жанр, как и ролики когда-то, только входил в моду в России, но Мерлин был уверен, что у него огромные перспективы.   
  
Смешно было встречаться сейчас тайком, когда оба стали совсем взрослыми – постепенно матереющими и тяжелеющими дядьками.   
  
Когда Артур нашел у себя первую седину, он впал в глубочайший шок. Мерлин ржал над ним до посинения.   
  
– А ты думал, что останешься навечно юным, что ли?   
  
– Мне всегда двенадцать! – орал Артур и с особой жестокостью выдергивал ненавистные волоски.   
  
***  
Мерлин не узнал об этом из газет или из безликой телефонной трубки от чужой женщины, которая, по каким-то глупым неведомым причинам, тоже целовала Артура и даже родила от него двоих детей.   
  
Он все видел собственными глазами.  
  
Они тогда засиделись в баре – просто пили и болтали обо всем на свете, спорили, а потом пошли к Мерлину домой, чтобы потом расстаться на целый месяц – Артур улетал в Испанию с семьей. Почему они сразу у бара не поймали тачку, Мерлин не мог вспомнить – наверное, решили прогуляться, вечер был теплым, снова летним.  
  
Почему-то все важное в жизни Мерлина происходило летом.   
  
Это была традиционная компания гопников, с поведением в духе «Дай закурить», но на самом деле Мерлин не слышал, о чем они говорили с Артуром, поскольку в этот момент отошел отлить в ближайшие кусты. Когда он увидел и побежал, и… Артур не мог стерпеть, как же, он же боксер... да и это же Артур… что-то блеснуло в воздухе, какие-то крики, шум, гам… и потом все внезапно расступились… Мерлин услышал только мат вразнобой и увидел, как Артур согнулся, упал сначала на колени, а потом завалился набок.   
  
– Что… что ты… что вы… – кричал Мерлин, и долго, очень долго, ему казалось, часами, переворачивал Артура лицом к себе, и смотрел на текущую кровь, и зажимал совсем с первого взгляда неприметную рану руками, а потом, когда понял, что кровь какая-то уж совсем черная, вернулся взглядом к кучке людей поодаль, уже растерявших всякую разбойничью удаль, и вдруг земля перед ним точно взорвалась, автомобили жалкой и страшной грудой железа поднялись в воздух, фонари в округе перекорежило и согнуло в петли, и огромная ударная волна смела все вокруг на несколько десятков метров.   
  
– Надо же, – с безмерным удивлением прошелестел Артур, глядя, как из воздуха сыплются острое стекло и железные обломки. – Я всегда думал, что у тебя есть какая-то тайна от меня.  
  
Мерлин не пришел на похороны.   
  
Он уволился из университета, и никто его больше не видел.  
  
Правда, на одном из городских кладбищ бывший студент исторического факультета однажды приметил оборванного бродягу в низко надвинутой шапке и безразмерном плаще, заросшего щетиной по самые глаза. Бродяга чем-то казался похож на всем известного преподавателя со странной кличкой. Глаза у него были очень синие и абсолютно безумные. Он сидел на низенькой скамеечке около чьей-то могилы и мастерил бумажный самолетик.  
  
Когда он запустил его, наблюдатель изумленно заметил, что тот взмыл вверх и уходил в облака, пока хватало взгляда. И обратно не вернулся.   
  
***  
Он отлично видит его до сих пор.   
  
Таким, каким увидел впервые.  
  
У него золотые волосы и голубые глаза, смелый поворот головы и широкая улыбка.   
  
Все, как у настоящего короля.


End file.
